


In which Mary knows

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: In which... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Inspired by 12×09 promo





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that English is not my first language, and the fic is not beta'd, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes xD

«For how long are they gone?» asks Mary.

«Six weeks, two days and ten hours» replies Cas, with sadness in his voice, or maybe regret. There was nothing he could do to save them from jail, without his wings he can't teleport anymore, and to save Kelly he couldn't be there for them when the President's men came to arrest Sam and Dean.

He cursed himself when he heard the news, because getting Lucifer out of the cage wasn't enough, he had to leave his best friends, his family, the two people he feels more family than the one in Heaven, alone, to deal with secret services. He should have seen that coming, he should have—

Mary's voice brings him back to reality. «We should save them» it seems she's thinking out loud. Then she looks up to meet Castiel's eyes. «You really care about them, don't you? I barely know you, but I can see it anyway. For how much do you know them?»

Cas shrugs a little. «Eight years? More or less»

«You know, I used to tell my sons Angels were watching over them» Mary chuckles softly and looks around a bit before her eyes lock on Cas's again. «Never believed it would be true»

Silence falls on them for few minutes before Mary speaks again. «You love him»

Cas is taken aback by this, so he does the only thing he can think of: deny. Something he learned from Dean. «I don't know what you're talking a-»

«Cas,» Mary stops him with a soft smile. «I was in love once, and when you saw Dean that day at the bunker was the exact reaction I had when John came home after few days»

At this Cas blushes a little and looks down at the table in front of him.

«Plus, I asked Sam the night we saved him and he just shrugged it off saying, I quote, it's been years now they dance around each other»

Still looking down, Cas says «I don't think it's reciprocated though...»

«I know my son, even if I've been dead for more than thirty years, a mother always knows her sons, and I'm pretty sure Dean loves you too, just give him time» she smiles.

After few seconds Mary gets up. «Come on» she pats Cas on the shoulder. «Let's go save Sam and Dean, I might have a plan» and with this she's out of the door, with Cas following.

 


End file.
